


Let me sink into your softness

by Buckysthighs134



Series: chub and luv [7]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Belly Kink, College AU, Hurt/Comfort, Jerk Off, M/M, Weight Gain, chubby bucky, dick talk, obv, reassurance, thigh kink, thighs of betrayal, weight issue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckysthighs134/pseuds/Buckysthighs134
Summary: Steve really likes Bucky's thighs.





	Let me sink into your softness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babydollbucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydollbucky/gifts).



> I hope you like it <3

“ Fuck.” 

 

Steve looks up from his spot on the bed and swallows audibly. His morning wood hasn’t even gone down yet and Bucky’s presenting him, unconsciously, with the best show Steve could've ever imagined. 

 

He watches him tug harder on the jeans but they’re obviously not going up any further. Steve’s eyes are fixed on where they’re stuck at the middle of his thighs, refusing to the fabric to inch up in any way. 

 

He watches how the movement of his arms makes his ass bounce and Steve lick his lips, eyes trailing from his ass to his back where Bucky’s sides crease as he arches. 

 

_ Fuck _ . He thinks and bites his lower lips. 

 

The tugging stops and a sight leaves Bucky’s lips and when he moves to turn around, Steve’s quick to act asleep, closing his eyes and throwing his face back into the pillow. 

 

He knows Bucky’s watching him, but he still pretend to be asleep.

 

His cock is hard under the cover.

 

-

 

Bucky turns around reluctantly, eyes wide and shoulders tensed. Only when he sees that Steve’s asleep does his shoulders relax and a sigh of relief leaves his mouth. He quickly bends down and takes off his jeans, fold them up messily and pushes them against Steve’s neatly folded pile of clothes.

 

_ Jesus _ . He thinks as he grab a pair of sweatpants and move out of the room and into the bathroom. 

 

He ducks his head as he pull the fabric up his thighs and frowns when, even the elasticity of it struggles to meet his hips. 

 

He manages to settle them around his hips after bending his knees and arching his back, tugging harder and blushing when the movement makes the fat he’s accumulated around his waist  _ jiggle _ .

 

_ Jesus. _ He thinks again and look down at the way the fabric is  pulled tight against his thighs, waistband bunching under his tummy.

 

He knew for a while , he’s gained a little weight. It’s normal with finals having just ended. He’s bound to gain a little weight and lose it afterwards. It happens all the time. 

 

Only this time, with everything moving so fast in terms of his professors rushing to stuff them full of relevant informations, by the time he’s enrolled in this year’s last semestre, he hasn’t found the time to actually lose the bit of pudge he’s acquired in the previous one, resulting in gaining more weight on top. 

 

He glances at the mirror and a sight leaves his mouth. He brings a hand to cup the new weight at his side and grip gently the layer of fat there. It makes his bottom lip pout slightly. 

 

He shudders when a unsettled feeling washes over him.  _ What’s Steve going to think? _ His boyfriend has been busy himself with exams and they never found the time to be intimate, either too busy or too tired. The latter being more frequent. 

 

So Bucky guesses that, while it was no new for the blond that his boy have grown a little softer since they’ve met, he’s probably oblivious to the fact that same boy has apparently outgrown his sweatpants. 

 

He blushes hard at the thought and startles when a knock on the door resonates in the bathroom. 

 

“ Buck, i’m making breakfast. What d’ya want?”

 

“ Don’t care.” He says and unconsciously, wrap an arm around his waist, even though the door’s closed. “Just-” he run a hand down the concavity of his stomach. “Make whatever” He adds softly.

 

“Alright”. 

 

Bucky hears his footsteps fading away. 

 

He turns his eyes back from the door to the mirror and moves sideways, seeing the difference in his appearance when he sucks in his stomach and when he doesn’t.

 

He rest a hand under his belly and hefts it uo before his face heats up again and he lets go, suck in as much as he can and inches the waistband higher ,as high as it can get -just over his navel- before pulling on a shirt. It bunches at his shoulders and clings at his tummy. 

 

He curses himself for grabbing one of Steve’s. He hears him call for him to come out already, the food’s getting cold and he sighs, pulling on a jumper on top as well. It’s decembre anyway.

 

-

 

It may be winter , but it sure as hell ain’t in their apartment. The small place made it easy to gather warmth even when the heat wasn’t on. But it was this morning, that being the reason Steve’s frowning at Bucky’s choice of clothes. 

  
  


He momentarily consider teasing him for it , but think better of it when he sees just how adorable he looks. Morning hair framing his face, disiveleshdd and fluffy looking, jumper tight against his body, white shirt sticking out from underneath and.. sweatpants that looks positively painted on.

 

Steve knows he’s starring. He knows he is  and the look Bucky’s giving him tells him he’s not subtle either. 

 

He just smiles at him and rests a hand on the dip at his waist,bringing him closer. 

 

“ C’m here you” He whispers and leans down to kiss his lips. He feels Bucky giggle into the kiss, his sleeve covered hands guiding Steve’s face further into his to get better access. 

 

Bucky’s always been a good kisser , even first thing in the morning , even if coffee haven’t made it in him yet. 

 

Steve bend sideways and grab a steaming mug handing it to bucky who takes it and leans to kiss his lips one more time.

 

“ Thanks”. He says and his voice is groggy. 

 

Steve watches him sit next to him when they move to the sofa, where all Saturday morning starts for them. He puts on a channel he knows they both like. 

 

His eyes drift down to see Bucky’s sprawled thighs on the sofa and he must have stared too much because when he looks back up, Bucky’s frowning at him. 

 

He coughs into a fist and moves to stand up saying. “ I-um. I’ll go grab the plates.”

 

When he comes back, plate in hand, he expects Bucky to have laid his feet on the table like he always do - he’s giving up on the idea to tell him off on it - he’s not expecting him to be covered with the blanket that was left bunched up on the side of the couch.

 

He kneels on the couch and sets the plate on the table, bring a hand up to Bucky’s forehead. “ Are you getting sick?”. 

 

Bucky moves his head away. “ No.”

 

Steve raises an eyebrow at him as he settles back into a sitting position, pushing Bucky’s plate of pre-made waffles toward him and hands him the bottle of sirup.

 

He’s used to the brunette squirting a healthy amount on it. The kind that makes Steve’s teeth rot at the thought of it. Then again, Bucky’s always had a sweet tooth. 

 

What he’s not expecting is for him to not pick it up, at all.

 

He swallows the bite in his mouth. 

 

Silent morning are normal for them, Bucky’s not one to talk much if caffein hasn’t made it into his system and Steve doesn’t mind. The silence is never uncomfortable. 

 

When Steve comes back from the kitchen, having out their empty plate into the sink , he settles back at Bucky’s side and lifts an arm up until he scoots closer, laying his head on Steve’s chest. 

  
  


He brings his arm down , palm resting on Bucky’s side and he sighs contently, flicking at the remote until he finds a movie that’s just started. 

 

-

 

Bucky can’t follow the plot. Not when he’s too busy blushing and squirming , feeling Steve’s fingers toy with the pocket his fat at his sides. Steve smooth his fingers against his covered skins He straightens up a few time, trying to minimize the way his waist creases when he’s laying sideways against Steve. 

 

He sucks in a breath when Steve move his hand down to rest on his hips and then lower to rest on the side of his thigh. 

 

He stays still for a few second before he has to grip his hand and laces their fingers together, moving it back up to rest on the couch in front of him, keeping still even if his elbows bent awkwardly. 

 

His blush only deepens when Steve moves both their intertwined hands so they’re resting against the brunet’s tummy instead, holding him closer.

 

Bucky sucks in a breath and it doesn’t go unnoticed. 

 

Steve kisses the top of his head and run his thumb on the back of Bucky’s hand. His finger wiggles till he unlaces them from Bucky’s grip, and to the brunet’s mortification , making him widen his eyes and flush, Steve puts his palm on Bucky’s belly. Flat on the lower part of it. Where Bucky knows it’s pushing against the fabric. Where he knows , Steve can feel just  _ how _ much more of  _ it _ there is. 

 

Another kiss in his hair, and Steve says. “Go get dressed, i’m taking you out.”

 

Bucky blinks a few time. “ Now?” He asks incredulously.

 

Steve chuckles and presses him closer to his chest, sneaking his arm around him. “ Yes”

 

Bucky bites his lower lips and after a momenf of hesitation, he nods. 

  
  


Steve chuckles and mov3: his fingers only to rub against his jumper, softly and gently. “ Alright, go put on some pants. I’ll wait for you.”

 

Bucky rolls his eyes, but sits up, leaning on his hand for support so he’s eye level with Steve and the blond’s hand moves from his belly to his side. 

 

“ What?” Steve laughs and brings his other hand to smooth it down Bucky’s cheek. 

 

Bucky shrugs and leans forward , catching Steve’s lips into a kiss that lingers. “ Love you” he says just because he can, and because he needs to hear it back.

 

“ Love you too” Steve says into the kiss , squeezing a handful making Bucky pull back and give a small smile.

 

He’s quick to move away from the couch and close the door behind him, running a hand down his face in annoyance.

 

He  _ tried  _  his jeans this morning. They weren’t fitting then, why would they now?

 

He walks to his closet and grabs the folded pile of denims he own and spread them on his bed, taking a step back and looking down at them, considering.

 

_ Fuck. Fuck.  _ **_Fuck._ **

 

He check the tag and blushes when he sees how he’s gone up two size since freshman year. He take the one whos that says it's the biggest and sets it aside. He hooks his thumbs under the waistband and pull it down, with a lil bit of effort, but it goes off. 

 

He sighs and grabs the other pair, feet and calves goes in easily. When they meet his thighs, he tugs harder, sucks in a breath, try to wiggle into them, jump a few time. It doesn’t do much, the jeans inches a little bit higher but his ass is still hanging over the waistband. 

 

A Blush settles on his cheeks and Bucky’s pretty sure it reaches his neck when Steve opens the door. 

 

He stares.

 

He stares for a long time. The more he stares, the more Bucky blushes , eyes wide and fearful.

 

Embarassement prickles his skin and Bucky tug them down roughly, jumping a little to the side when his feet catches in the holes. 

 

His face is burning up and he grabs his sweatpants that were on the floor, tries to walk - almost run- past Steve and into the bathroom. 

 

Steve hook a arm around him and brings his back flush against his chest. 

 

Bucky squirms  but stops short when he hears. “ i wanna fuck you.”

 

He swallows, embarrassment still squeezing his lungs.  “ W-what?”

 

Steve moves his hands from his sides to his belly, squeezing gently. Bucky lets out a shaky breath and Steve kisses the back of his neck. 

 

“ Let me. Please?”

 

Bucky licks his lips and cranes his neck when Steve move to kiss his shoulder , hooking a finger on the collar of his jumper to pull it down a bit. 

 

He whispers. “ Why?”

 

Steve bites the side of his neck and Bucky scrunches his nose up, closing his eyes . “Because you look so fucking good.”

 

Bucky snorts. “ I  _ really _ don’t.” He says and Steve stops the mouvement of his lips.

 

“ what?”

 

Bucky looks back at him and a sighs leaves his mouth.  _ Better make him aware of if all before he changes his mind in the middle of it all, _ he thinks and gathers his courage.  He doesn't say anything, just grab Steve’s hand and press it against his tummy. He lets it rounds forward.

  
  


He’s expecting Steve to tell him he’s beautiful and that it doesn’t matter, because Steve’s the kind of boyfriend that would tell you you’re his stars and moon just to reassure you, even if you weren’t related to any astronomical events whatsoever. Even his mother told him he was born on a starless night. So..

 

The thing is though, Steve’s a terrible liar. Awful. The worst. Bucky can read his bullshit through the lines of bullshit in between. 

 

So if Steve had said,  _ I love you for who you are, this doesn’t bother me, you don't have to lose it.  _ Bucky would’ve heard the lie there.

 

Steve’s voice can’t lie, and neither does his face. When pure arousal washes over his features at the contact of his palm against Bucky’s fat. The brunet’s eyes widen.

  
  


“ You..”

 

“yeah.”

 

Bucky licks his lips. “ Yeah?”

 

Steve nods , grabs the back of his head and pulls him in for a kiss, sweet but demanding. “ You drive me fucking crazy” He groans and Bucky grabs his shoulders for support. 

 

Steve pull him down on the bed and is hovering over him when he pushes Bucky’s thighs apart with his knees. 

 

His hand goes on the underside of one, kneel the flesh there and he moans right into Bucky’s lips. 

 

“ Fuck , Bucky. So much”. He says and grins at him. His smile fades when he sees the betrayed look Bucky’s giving him. “ Hey, no. Bucky i love it.” He rushes out as he brings a hand to Bucky’s cheek, cupping his jaw gently and kissing his lips softly. 

 

“ yeah?”he breathes and licks his lips.

 

Steve nods and shudders when he grinds his pants covered cock against Bucky’s own semi hard cock. 

 

“ Let me , please.”

 

Bucky frowns until Steve’s between his thighs and he laughs at the moan that Leaves Steve’s mouth when his lips meet the inner part of his thighs, where they rub together when he walks. 

 

Steve’s hand pushes Bucky’s shirt and undershirt up, sink his hands across his soft warm flesh, squeezing and gently gripling the pudge there. 

 

Bucky giggles into that, trying to pray Steve’s hand off his sides. He’s always been ticklish but it doesn’t deter Steve. Soon it changes from giggles to moaning and Bucky arches his back , loud throaty noise makes it out, when Steve start _ sucking _ across his flesh. Mouthing at the acquired fat there. 

 

Sometimes in life, you have to be bold no matter how scary the result is. 

 

The result is so fucking worth it. Steve let ouf a unholy moan/ whimper that makes Bucky’s dick throb. 

 

And all Bucky did, was close his thighs gently around Steve’s head. 

 

“ Harder”. Comes the muffled response and Bucky leans on his elbows to get a better look at him.

 

“ You sure?” He goes to pray his thighs apart, buf Steve grabs his knees and looks up at him.

 

“ Harder” he says and Bucky nods, waits until Steve’s burried between his legs and closes them again, slowly but surely, putting more effort into it.  

 

Steve’s hands are on his hips and Bucky tells him to use them if he needs a break. Steve gives him a thumbs up. 

 

Bucky squeezes a little harder around Steve’s hands and resign back, letting his knees fall down. 

 

Steve’s face is red when he lifts his chin up and his mouth is slightly open, lips parted and rosy. Soft pants are heard and Bucky stares at him.

 

Steve crawls back, giving his left thigh and his navel a small kiss before surging up and Kissing Bucky’s cheek. 

 

“So fucking pretty” he whispers and bring a hand to the hem of Bucky’s shirt. Lift it up and lets it fall beside them on the mattress. 

 

“ Why you always gotta wear layers?” He reprimands and grabs the hem of the other shirt.

 

Bucky laughs nervously, so maybe Steve likes his thighs, but his stomach , bunching up the way if does , might be too much for him.

 

Bucky quickly discovers, once the shirt’s occ,  it isn’t. Not at all. Not with the way the blond’s biting at the roll on his waist, fingers following the perkiness of his nipples, down the hair on his chest, grabbing and pulling at the pudge at his waist, fingers digging into the soft flesh and sliding across his hips go grab a handful lf love handles making Bucky blush even more. 

 

Out of embarrassment , he brings an arm to throw over his belly, hiding it away. 

 

Steve grabs his hand and kiss the back of it before making it lay beside him on the mattress. 

 

He gives his pooch another kiss, maybe three or six, before he’s back down mouthing at Bucky’s boxers, pulls them down and spit against the head. 

 

It’s for silking, spit is not z lubricant. Steve knows that, for lube, Bucky’s made enough pre-come to be useful. He spits against the head because he knows how hot it get the brunet and the moans that leaves his louth comfirms it. 

 

“ Please, please , please”. He says in a rush and sucks in a breath. “ Ah, Steve, please.” 

 

Steve shushs him and spits again, this time closer to his balls and Bucky arches his back, whimpering. His tummy round out in front of him like that and Steve’s hands are automatically brought there.  He squeezes the excess of flesh there, biting at the same time on his inner thigh and it drives Bucky crazy. 

  
  


He never knew how the inner part of his thighs were this sensitive. 

 

“ Please- Steve, ah, oh my god. Fuck, Steve”

 

His voice is coarse and Steve smiles into his skin before taking him whole. He hums in appreciation when Bucky trembles underneath him with ever bump of his head.  

 

“ I’m c-”

 

“No”

 

Bucky throws his head side way. “Oh fuck.”

  
  


Steve moves quickly enough to retrieve a pillow and place it under Bucky’s hips. He leans forward, Bucky catches his nipple in a suck with the motion making Steve groans , he grabs the lube in the nightstand and pops it open, slicking his hand up and kissing Bucky’s lips at the same Time.

 

He settles back between Bucky’s knees and carefully line up a finger and pushing it into Bucky’s entrance. 

 

The brunet’s eyes are on him the whole time, even when he rolls his eyes back, he still settles them back On Steve.  _ So fucking pretty _ , he thinks and watches Bucky’s tongue dart out to lick at his lips and hears the pants leaving his parted mouth. 

 

He pushes in another finger , cautiously watching Bucky’s reaction and he slides in and out before pushing in another one and crocking them up. Bucky’s elbows gives out and he slumps back against the bed, shaking and moaning as Steve fucks him slowly and teasingly. 

 

It isn't until Bucky’s thighs begins to tremble , A sight Steve knows is the signal of near coming for Bucky, that he moves his arm more harshly.

  
  


“ i’m gonna fuck you with my fingers, Buck. Gonna make you feel so good.” He says and Bucky moans as his orgasm hits him out of nowhere, when Steve licks a strip from the base of his cock to the top.

 

“Jesus” Steve breaths out in awe. He smooth his dru hand agains Bucky’s chest. “ You’re so beautiful”

 

Bucky rolls his eyes but a blush settles on his cheek and neck, all the way up to the tip of his ears. He’s not done breathing harshly when he offers to suck Steve’s dick.

 

Steve shakes his head and instead, maintinf eye contact he sink back down between Bucky’s legs. Bucky grins but comply at the unasked request. 

 

He pulls his legs closer, framing Steve’s face and he can only see a mess of golden hair between his legs. One hand goes to grab the side of his thigh, sinking his fingers into the soft flesh, denting it. His other hands goes to grab his cock and the more Bucky squeezes, the more his hands move faster, jerking himself off. 

 

Steve lets out a small shout, coming hard against the bedsheets, breathing harshly against Bucky’s dick. 

 

“ fuck” He whispers and tap the side of Bucky’s thighs until he pulls them apart. He still pushes one up to kiss where he left hickeys , gentle soft kisses. 

 

He looks back up at Bucky, a genuine smile on his face and Bucky cups his face bringing him up and kissing him. 

 

“ love you” he says and Steve smiles. 

 

“ love you too.” He replies and then , looks down at Bucky’s body. “ keep it.” He says and Bucky laughs.

 

“ what? My fat?”

 

Steve nods and it makes Bucky smiles. “ Alright.”


End file.
